


Housing Troubles

by TerresDeBrume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki spent a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housing Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelicityGS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/gifts).



The only thing Loki really dislikes about his hair and the mess of culs it is, is how good it is at catching things: from leaves, to grass, to small stones, anything that can stick will stick.

Therefore, it’s really no surprise that whenever he and his family go to the beach, his roughousing with Thor inevitably leads to this: half an hour sitting on a dingy stool in the bathroom while mom tries to pick his hair clean or sand and algae residus.

 

“I think my hair’s clean now mom,” Loki tries for the third time, but Frigga hums, and Loki knows they still disagree on that.

“You keep scrathing you skull, I want to make sure you didn’t get lice again.”

“I didn’t!” Loki promises, because it’s true.

 

Lice take forever to get rid of, and the other kids make fun of you when you have them, and Loki hates them. There’s a reason why he uses the lice comb on his hair after every shower!

His mother doesn’t sound satisfied with Loki’s promise though, and she keeps digging around his hair, muttering about seeing something move there and where did the little sh—crap go again?

 

“Are we nearly done? I’m bored mom.”

“I know sweetie, I just need to… ah-ha! There it is!”

“What? What is is mom?”

 

Loki twists around on the stool to try and see what his mother caught, without daring to get up—if they’re notdone, it’s just a false hope.

 

“Look at that, isn’t it cute?”

 

Loki watches as his mother lowers her hand, and gasps when he finds the tiniest crab he’s ever seen in the crook of her palm.

It’s a pale, sand-like kind of brown, with miniscule pincers and beady black eyes, the little thingies around its mouth constantly moving to clean its face. Loki leans down until his nose is almost touchng the animal, making him go cross eyed, but he jerks back when the crab crawls toward him.

 

“Aw, I think it wants to go home,” Frigga laughs.

 

Loki wraps his hands around his head and glares at the crab, stepping backward until he bumps against the bathroom wall.

 

“No way!” He warns, “It’s my hair, not its house!”

“Fine,” Frigga chuckles, “We’ll take it back to the beach soon, okay?”

 

Loki nods, but he knows better than lower his arms until the crab is tucked away in a bucket.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, critiques and reviews are always appreciated <3


End file.
